Infernal Devices
by kuroren23
Summary: AU. He wants a partner who would not interfere with his plans of revenge. She wants to find the truth about her past and finally fulfill the destiny they said was hers to fulfill.They will battle schemes and each other to find the path to forever.SoulMaka
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Standard Disclaimer applies because as stated before SE is not mine. This story however is. Imagine what it would be like if our two intrepid heroes never met when they were kids. What if Soul remained a favored rich boy before learning of his weapon's lineage and what if Maka was raised by her Mom instead of growing up with her Dad? What if they met as teens—unaware of the fate that links them both? This is a story of what ifs and the many ideas that sometimes pop into a writers head when nothing else occupies it. Enjoy—kuroren

* * *

PROLOGUE:

**_Destiny:_**

**_The inevitable or necessary fate to which a particular person or thing is destined; one's lot._**

**_A predetermined course of events considered as something beyond human power or control: _**

_They say that the reason humans are fascinated with the concept of "soul mates" is because deep down inside them—on a visceral level they know there's more than a grain of truth in it. We were not meant to be alone. We were destined to meet someone whom fate provided for each and every one of us._

_Legend has it that when the Gods finally made up its mind to create a race in their image they gathered all the primal power in the universe and gave rise to the first genuine spark of life. This singular spark was fashioned from all that the universe could offer and when the gods saw that they made something truly unique, they paused and wondered. _

_This being they created from the very heart of the universe is complete all on its own—sufficient unto itself and will neither need the gods nor acknowledge that anything within its sphere lacking. The gods feared that with such a creature their dream of propagating the worlds they have created would come to naught. This creation would never question its solitary state. _

_To prevent such a fate, they decided to take the being they created and split it in half. Each half would still be sufficient, each blessed with free will and each able to live as they see fit. But while each half could survive, they will never know completion until they fined their intended half. Only when they bind themselves to their fated one can they truly regain their greatness and fulfill their destiny._

_And so it is with this legend that our story begins…_

_

* * *

_**HIM**

He was well aware that he was making the man uncomfortable. That was his intent. He was never one to do things that went against his personal code of conduct and though many would argue that his standards were for the most part stringent if not downright insane, he lives by its peculiar rules faithfully. He operates under a really short list of rules that has governed his life rather effectively:

_Never lie unless it's worth the consequence._

_Never start a fight unless you know you could win decisively._

_Never trust people who starts their introduction with the line :"Trust Me."_

_Never reveal more than what the other party is asking and even then monosyllables work just as well._

And right now everything inside him is seriously considering the many possible ways he could turn the squirming creature in front of him into something that would closely resemble julienned vegetables. His erstwhile guest was a short dapper old gentleman with the rather uninspiring name of Bartholomew Battsrose. Dressed in fashions that would have undoubtedly served him well in the eighteen hundreds, he sat incongruously out of place in the lush ebony and crimson damask Art Deco miniature chaise lounge staring anywhere but him.

He saw the man glance towards his way and resisted the urge to further drive the man into panic with the sight of his bared teeth. His gaze would surely be enough to put the fear of Death in him. Beside him, standing as still as a shadow, and performing his task as a silent witness perfectly, was his constant companion and bodyguard. For a moment, he contemplated with the idea of letting his companion deal with the matter but changed his mind after considering that his bodyguard was even more temperamental and unpredictable than he was.

He resisted the urge to sigh. To do so would convey disappointment, and though in truth he was, it would not do to show it. Yawning is also out of the question for various reasons, not one of them courtesy. Left with no other means to display his growing irritation and boredom, he kept his hands firmly on his lap and simply pinned the man with his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Batt? I was under the impression that there wasn't any foreseeable concerns regarding the job tasked you with."

The man raised his eyes at the contraction of his name but self-preservation was a stronger force and he kept his protestations to himself.

"And none, indeed Sir, at the time of our latest consultation."

"Is that so? Am I to understand that since then; there now exists a problem you are unable to deal with?"

Battsrose, he was certain, wanted to be anywhere except here and had he stood right then, the man would have sprang from the chair and fled the room sooner than he could say "boo". He watched the man take a swallow before he was able to speak again.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Care to enlighten me with the nature of this newly discovered difficulty?"

"Ah, yes indeed! You see, sir, with all due respect, the specifications you mentioned in your letter seemed a trifle—er, restrictive sir."

"I was told that your company was the very best out there Batt. Is the kid unable to fulfill such a simple request?"

"Sir! I do beg your pardon! You must not speak to my employer in such a way. Now, if you must really know, the burden lies not in just the restrictions you have specified but in the vague nature of your request as well as a number of other things."

"A number of other things? Tell me Batt, exactly what are these 'number of things' that's affecting my suitability for your illustrious company?"

"Sir, you insist on meeting potential partners in a manner that is less than conventional. You wish for full disclosure regarding the potential candidates' background and you wish for an independent consultant to be present during this meeting. And lastly, you wish to remain anonymous until the choice has been made, the results of which would only then be known to you." Batt's cheeks were a serious contender for a side of steamed ham after his impassioned speech. Chest heaving and clearly wishing he could get out of his boned corsets as soon as permissible, the man took out a clean handkerchief and wiped his brow. His companion watched the exchange with amusement so palpable he had to clear his throat twice to get the man to be quiet once more.

"I have my reasons Batt. Surely you could understand that." He raised a hand and ticked off a finger one at a time after each point was made, keeping his voice as even as possible, never letting his gaze break contact with that of the clearly overwhelmed agent. "One, the meetings are designed to be as comfortable as possible. I certainly have no wish to be tested like a common mule for auction. Two, only a fool would align themselves with someone they don't know, even if something like background is so mundane it could be falsified. Three, my consultant happens to be the best in the field, one you produced yourselves. And finally, my choice is absolute because there is no one else who would fail or triumph with this venture but me. Now do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, how soon can we set up things?"

"Ah—sir, that's the thing. My employer is uncertain because there seems to be only one candidate that would fill your requirements--!"

"Far as I can tell Batt, I only asked for one as I only needed one. Make sure that it's done as early as could be managed. That will be all Batt."

He gave the man a smile and turned his mind towards the other deals he wished to study before the day ends. He was surprised when the man did not leave his presence with the usual insulting haste. Instead the man remained steadfast in his seat and gave him a look that he would only later identify as chagrin.

"Is there another problem now Batt?"

"Sir, the problem lies in the fact that she doesn't want you."

* * *

**HER**

First day blues. Who ever invented the idea of torture certainly forgot that there was nothing more daunting than the idea of walking the silent and all-too familiar gauntlet of unknown halls and unfamiliar landscapes dotted by staring eyes and wagging tongues eager to flap and cast judgment at the slightest provocation.

_ Thanks a lot Mom. Throw me into the lion's den the next time I piss you off why don't you?_

The stares intensified at the sight of her vacant expression and the visible lack of nerves in her countenance and stride. Nothing threw off locals than the sight of a stranger who moved with self-assurance and cool control prowling through their streets. Especially one clad the way she was in her signature colors of the red, white and black. She cast a quick glance at her heavy boots and resisted the urge to stomp her feet as she was wont to do as a little girl. Little good the stomping and all the tantrums did when her mom dragged her traipsing through parts unknown. She wished she could tell them that they got the part of assurance and coolness wrong but experience has taught her than keeping her distance and keeping silent always worked better.

If there was anything that she was thankful for it was that constantly moving with her mother around the world has lent her an air of insouciant grace. She never lacked for company unless she chooses to be and with her partner, she has never felt the sting of loneliness for very long. She hitched her backpack higher unto her shoulders and wished she kept her partner with her. She is certain that by the end of this day, she would need every weapon in her defense to keep herself from committing what would amount to little more than murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks!!! Seriously for the quick reaction to the tale. It was pleasant and a bit startling actually. Anyways, this is a scene that's been nagging at me since 3 a.m. this morning. Annoying as that was, I figured better this than a monumental writer's block that might drive me nuts. So here, consider this as a writer's afterthought--that or a really long-winded hiccup. kuroren.

P.S. I don't really know why writing from "HIS" perspective is tons easier than "HER"s. Go figure.

* * *

**HER**

She stared at the piece of paper hastily thrust into her hand by her frantic mother with a frown. In actuality, she has been glaring at the hapless note for more than half the day already, creasing the edges beyond repair or recognition. The crisp card now more closely resembled a tattered, maltreated scrap of tissue paper rather than the expensive vellum it once was.

And though she has held, read and re-read the scant information printed on its once-glossy surface about a hundred times since receiving it, she glanced at the words one more time just to assure herself that she wasn't delusional.

_**S.E.E.**_

_**Thanatos Manor**_

_**Death City**_

_Nice neighborhood. Ritzy_. For once she allowed her sense of humor to color her thoughts. _What kind manner of being names a residence Thanatos_, she wonders. The name in itself was something someone in her line dealt with almost everyday. That someone would see the innate humor in calling one's residence after the most primal of urges—_**the Death urge**_—was a startling, all-too disturbing surprise.

She cast a look at the impressive Palladian structure and heaved a sigh. Something about the structure tugged at her senses but she brushed the fanciful notion aside. It was exhaustion, she argued, that made her think of the building as home. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind once more for the coming mission.

Hitching the backpack she always carried with her a little higher unto her shoulder, she made her decision with her usual studious manner. She now knows where she should be this evening. Time to gather her gear, rest up and prepare for the night's entertainment. She cast a fleeting look at the structure once more before finally turning away. She could only hope her partner found a suitable apartment in the city. One major hassle of being constantly on the move is that when one finally gets into the mood to set up a permanent residence, one is becomes so entangled in concerns that all that one ends up doing is itch to leave.

_Tonight. She was finally going to meet him tonight. Finally._

**_

* * *

_HIM**

He ignored the pointed look leveled his way. He has grown used to it. Inured to the stares and voices that trailed past him whenever he ventures out in public. Dressed as he was in his signature onyx and crimson pinstriped suit, his silvery white hair sparking in the sun and his inevitable dark glasses, he is well aware of the arresting figure he cut against the hubbub of brightly garbed patrons, much like a sleek raven amidst colorful harmless birds of paradise. The stares no longer made him feel like an attraction at some decrepit amusement park. The waggling tongues no longer disturbed his peace as he has learned to consider the sound of unknown voices akin to the buzzing of useless gnats.

Brunch at the trendiest of restaurants on any given day is akin to letting yourself be sniffed at like so much fresh carcass or produce. Doing it while attempting to conduct a highly confidential business consultation was more like tightrope walking while balancing a seven-course meal on platters the size of a lady's a parasol. In a word—messy.

"I am beginning to doubt your sanity, old friend. No one I know conducts business in a noisy diner that bears more a resemblance to a Roman arena than a reputable establishment."

"Bite your tongue. This is a five star restaurant, hardly a dusty arena in some arid region. Besides, it saves me the worry over listening devices and spies. You have no idead how irritating corporate espionage has been over the last couple of years. Azusa keeps tattle-telling. And while I'm at it I should probably tell you that you're wearing that face again." The voice this time was familiar, known and all the more annoying for that fact. It was a cultured voice, edifyingly polite and deceptively calm. Beneath the believable veneer of concern lies not a small amount of amusement. "How many times must I tell you that it scares people when you look like that?"

"And what pray tell, is this face I'm wearing? Last I looked in the mirror I only had one."

"Ah, but there you are mistaken my friend. You have as many faces as there are faces of the moon. Each fascinating on its own. Each as mystifying as the other. Or is it that you're stoic? I never could tell. I suppose that comes from hanging around that man for far too long."

"I see that you are still very much in love with the sound of your own voice Kid. It would've been considerably more enjoyable had there been a purpose to your prattling."

"Prattling would be the least of your concerns old friend, mine least of all unless you agree with me that your request is simply impossible. Admit it, your needs are motivated by something other than the altruistic needs of a wealthy, healthy young man."

He cocked a brow at the impeccably dressed young man that sat across him from the exquisitely set up table and wondered if he should give in to the desire to pick up his knife and brandish it at his oblivious guest.

The notion did not last long. He watched the object of his recent bout with irritation fuss with the placement of everything on the table—from the minute difference in the distance between his wine and water goblet to the precise alignment of the patterns on the exquisite china where their dinner was to be served. His erstwhile dinner companion, dressed in his usual black and white suit raised his unusual amber eyes towards him and waited for his reply. He scowled before giving in to the silent entreaty.

"I hope to the gods you're not about to spoil my only chance of a decent meal today with some kind of demented drivel concerning my need for a partner. I already told you that I have one. What I need is a warm body to accompany me home."

"Ugh. Do have a care for the way you fling words all over the place. Some enterprising soul, pardon the pun, might just race to your office and inform your oblivious family of your plans."

The thought brought a delighted smile into his lips, oblivious to the awestruck sigh of those near enough to see the near miracle.

"Oh now, don't say things like that Kid, you're gonna make me enjoy myself too much. You know I'd just about give up my right arm for the chance to shake the foundations of my all-too reputable family."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Come off it, pal. It's not like I'm going to kill the one you're sending me. All I want is a living body that could accompany me and keep me relatively safe during those all too awkward and fuzzy moments with my clan. Surely you can't begrudge me this matter?"

"You're asking for the impossible. What you have in mind is something no weapon is intended for. Why can't you just find yourself a normal partner for this venture of yours? There must be hundreds of girls out there just dying to be your date."

"That's just the thing. Everyone I ever dated ended up banged up and near death. You have no idea how aggravating that is for someone like me."

"I can just imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Standard disclaimer applies still. I don't think I could match the genius that created SE, I could only borrow them for a while. I know that AU's in general, is an acquired taste. Most of the time, its an avenue for exploring possibilities. I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the tale. I am enjoying the process--in truth, whatever keeps me writing is a godsend. Now, this story still contains the basic meister/technician and weapon relationship.

* * *

**MAKA**

She glanced around for the nth time in what seemed like endless hours, studiously checking the street signs every once in a while, muttering softly as she navigated the confusing bed of connecting alleys and cul-de-sacs, unaware of the curious stares she was garnering as she traversed the cobblestone main street in vain hopes of finding her newest residence.

Luckily she went past a bookstore and deciding that she has muddled through her own devices long enough, she picked up a map of the city to help with her search. A few minutes of scrutiny and with the helpful hint of the bookshop clerk, she was well on her way to the place she will be calling home for the next few days—number 7 Elysian Havens just off Tartarus Avenue.

* * *

_**MAKA POV**_

I trudged all the way to the third floor when I finally found my building. Done along the simple but pleasing Tudor-style mansions of old, the apartment boast of an inner courtyard that seemed to be the landlords only justification for their overpriced rates—that and the fact that it was the only one that had two bedrooms and two baths.

"Ah! Welcome home Maka-chan. Did you have a hard time finding the apartment? I was beginning to worry that you got lost somewhere."

Meet my roommate and long-time partner in the wild and wicked road to life and adulthood—Tsubaki. She hails from a well-known family of weapons and is one of those rare ones that could actually transform into more than one type. Raven hair and deep sable brown eyes lends her an air of fragility though that's the farthest from the truth. She is a tall slim young woman with the grace of a woman of nobility and the patience of a saint. I know because I have often put said patience to the test with what according to her is "my excessive seal for challenges".

"Sit down and I'll fetch you a cup of tea. It's a good thing the movers arrived earlier than we anticipated. I just finished putting away most of our things."

"Thanks Tsubaki. I got sidetracked by the number of streets and side streets leading to the residential area of the city…I forgot how huge Death City has become in the last few years."

I cast a quick look and saw that my roommate has indeed put away most of the packed boxes that accompanied them on their impromptu move to Death City. The apartment now bore traces of having someone live inside its four walls, the tasteful black and crimson furniture made an interesting contrast against the eggshell white walls and wooden beams, its sinuous lines adding a touch of elegance to the otherwise stark space.

"I made some Earl Grey tea. There are some scones if you like. I was thinking that after the day we've had traveling and all, it would be pleasant to have time for a break."

I gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea that Tsubaki offered, cradling the warmth close to my lap, surprised as I was to find that I was feeling a slight chill from my brief sojourn into the other side of town. I was even more grateful for Tsubaki when she sat next to me on the small wooden sofa. I gratefully propped feet on her lap and sighed when she began to rub my abused soles.

"Hmm….you **_are_** an angel Tsubaki-chan…you certainly have the hands of one. I promise I'll return the favor someday."

"I'll look forward to it then. And I'm not surprised it took some time to get here what with you not having lived here since you were a small child, I could understand how confusing it must have been."

"I never really knew the city even when I was living here. We lived inside the walls of the mainland and Mom was too busy to take me anywhere. Everything I remember then came from snatches stolen from balconies and windows from my kept me inside because she was afraid that I'd trip all over myself and embarrass her."

"Now, don't you say things like that. Kami-san might be a trifle strict but she means well and she loves you very much. She must've been worried that some of her enemies might retaliate against her and use you in the bargain. She was very famous even then, wasn't she? "

I resisted the urge to snort into my cup of tea. My mother was more than just a 'trifle' strict—she could give Draco and Hammurabi a run for both their money had someone put the thought inside her head. Now, **_influencing_** my mother would be another matter altogether. That would take the very hand of several Gods to accomplish and even then, it could never be a sure thing.

"Tsubaki-chan, you really are a saint if you consider the cavalier tyranny of my mom as simply being strict. Yeah, she was famous. She would have done anything and everything to ensure that I become everything she thought a technician ought to be."

"She cares for you Maka-chan. She must've believed that it was the best course of action for the both of you. And you must admit, all that traveling has made you into a well-seasoned, even-keeled young woman. Not to mention one very fine young technician. You're certainly one of the best in the field."

I rolled my eyes at my partner. Since Tsubaki happens to be one of those naturally optimistic souls who never think her fellowmen capable of any great harm, I felt that it would be cruel to shatter her illusion about my mother.

No, don't get me wrong—I love my Mom. She's smart, powerful and very skilled. She's the best technician in the world. But my mom was a technician—that's what she is. That's all she ever is to me. A great mentor. A brilliant, demanding mentor—but she was a mentor first and a mother when she remembers it.

"Maka-chan?"

"Yeah well Mom never really had much use for living in this city after the courts granted her custody and the main office said she was free to go. She said that traveling and honing her skills as a technician was not a calling for everyone but it's the one that satisfies her the most. I'm just glad she brought me along for the ride."

"I'm sure she was happy for your company, she took you with her in all her travels right?"

I stared moodily at the dregs of tea left in my cup, glaring at the hapless remains of my beverage like as if the answer to my entire dilemma could be found within barely a teaspoon of residue.

"She had no choice in the matter. The courts and the higher powers ordered that if she would leave, she must take me with her or else they would suspend her travel permits."

"Maka-chan.."

"It doesn't matter now Tsubaki-chan. I'm here now and tomorrow I will be registered as a technician for Death City. We should just concentrate on the job interview for tomorrow."

"And tonight?"

I took a deep breath and leveled a look at the waning sunlight on the horizon.

"Tonight, I find the answers plaguing me since I left. Tonight, I end this cursed half-existence that ties me to someone I don't even know."

* * *

_**SOUL POV**_

"Sir, the guest will be coming along in half an hour."

The voice was soft and oddly deep but there was an underlying sense of playfulness even with the obvious attempt on the owner's part at seriousness. The man padded quietly towards the nearest window and peered at the lights coming up along the driveway. He stared for no less than thirty seconds before proceeding to speak in the same laconic, yet oddly humorous tone that suggests that everything around him was a big joke and a monumental waste of his time.

"You shouldn't stay too close to the window, sir. That's like asking assassins and snipers to take potshot at your stubborn, obviously ill-advised and ill-positioned head."

I turned slightly from my inspection of my dark evening suit and peered at his reflection on my full-length mirror. As was his wont, my bodyguard wore his usual field suit of black shirt and loose pants. He refuses to wear anything confining since he is of the opinion that it restricts his full fighting potential. I tried long and hard to dissuade him from this deplorable sartorial matter but it was a battle I was not meant to win. Sighing, I gestured with one had towards my tie and waited for him to walk up to my dressing table to retrieve said garment before speaking once more.

"Is that so?"

"That is so." A beat followed by a belated addition that failed to sound anything but laconic. "Sir."

"Thank you. Where were you during today's brunch?" I inquired politely as he handed to me the strip of crimson silk. "I expected you to turn up but you never did."

"I was checking security. Something that you should've done when you planned this shindig."

"I suppose I had other things on my mind. You know Black Star, I know I told you that being serious was a requirement for being a successful bodyguard and security expert but maybe you should add civility to your list."

"Civility?"

"Yes. I mean a degree of politeness and courtesy goes a long way in preventing wars and awkward situations." I adjusted my tie and examined the over-all effect. As always the crimson tie and snowy shirt was an excellent foil for my classic black suit. Onyx and gold cufflinks and a ruby-encrusted signet ring completed my look for the night.

"I don't bother with those. I have tons more things to worry about than the touchy feely feelings of some idiot who's too stupid not to get offended. I thought a sharp edge and a strong punch would do the same thing and a lot quicker too. I'm not one to pussyfoot around with words and lies that would choke a seasoned conman."

'That I could believe."

I stared at the incongruous picture we made, standing side by side and resisted the urge to chuckle. Black Star looked the part of a seasoned warrior and although he made the least effort to accommodate his sumptuous surroundings, it would take more than a lavish residence to tame the primal nature of his very soul. I, on the other hand, looked like any young moneyed gentleman, from my impeccably fitted suit to the polished tips of my evening shoes. No stranger pair has ever stood in front of my priceless Cheval mirror.

"You checking me out or something Soul?"

The words actually made me do a double take. A reluctant, all-too unholy gleam appeared in my eyes and I gave out a chuckle.

"Actually I was waiting when you'd get tired of the "sir" crap since you have to consciously remember to attach that every time you opened your mouth."

Black Star gave me a snort before checking for his person for weapons and other necessities he usually assumes is necessary for my protection. While he was at it, he managed to swipe the plateful of sandwiches left by the housekeeper and down the lot with a cup of coffee I was quite certain was meant for my consumption. He gave out a large belch before replying.

"I do things my way and you do things your way and I've decided that saying sir to you just isn't sitting very well with me. Why can't you call me sir for a change Soul?"

"That's because I pay your damned wages you idiot, that's why." I answered _sotto voce._

He tilted his head me and peered at my expression with outright curiosity. "If I pay you, you'd call me sir right?"

I snorted. "Don't even think about it."

"Why the hell not? I can certainly pay you if I wish. Of course that would take time since I don't have a bloody cent on me right now, so you'll have to make do with an I.O.U. But I want you to show deference to my skills and superior abilities which clearly surpasses yours."

"Again. Keep dreaming Black Star." I started towards the door and he followed me with his arms gesticulating wildly as he tried to make his point.

"I should be the one at the top of this partnership. After all I am the one facing all those people you piss off. And admit it Soul, you DO piss off a lot of those idiots. Sometimes even I wonder why they get mad so easily."

I gave him a disbelieving look before giving in to the urge to bop him on the head. "You piss them off yourself. Truth be told, it's you who piss them off and I get banged up just as well as you—most of the time because of you."

He waved my comments aside. "That's immaterial. In the pursuit of perfection and the advancement of my skills, it is necessity. Sacrifices are needed for the glory of one such as I."

"I would sooner sacrifice you to the altar of the insane if you don't change that outfit."

"I'm working tonight. I don't want to wear a monkey suit."

"Don't look now, but you already are."

"Oh very funny. You should be a comedian Soul."

"Why bother? I already have you."

* * *

**TSUBAKI**

"You look very beautiful Maka-chan."

I stared at the young woman standing in front of me and wondered if those that would see her would say the same. I tried to assess the picture she made objectively, checking each feature much like ticking off items on a list. Honey blonde locks were carefully coiffed into an elegant chignon kept in place by an exquisite onyx and amber hair pick, confining locks used to be kept in nothing more elaborate than pigtails. Emerald eyes, unusually solemn for one so young now shone with a light that issues a faint but unmistakable challenge. Skin smooth as cream now shades with the lightest brush of rose and her lips, often naked, now shimmers with the sheen of gloss.

"I look…different, don't I?"

"Yes. No doubt even Kami-san would take a moment or two before recognizing you."

Indeed her own mother would probably take longer than a moment to connect the picture of her solemn bookworm of a daughter with this very picture of a young sophisticated princess. Clad in a stylish black jersey and chiffon gown that delineated a trim, slim physique, there's hardly any trace of the young woman whose normal attire consisted of a plain white shirt, vest, plaid skirt, combat boots and coat. Her small, dainty feet now encased in a pair of black satin stilettos appeared fragile—nothing to hint that she was quite capable of delivering kicks that could render opponents unconscious.

"Are you sure about this Maka-chan?"

"Are we ever sure of anything? You know what I believe in Tsubaki-chan."

"This is not a fight Maka-chan. To be fearless in battle is one thing. To actively seek it is another thing entirely."

"It won't be a battle if I could get my point across. All I need is the chance to make my point that is all. Many thanks for tonight's effort. You certainly transformed me."

"You are beautiful Maka-chan. You always have been."

"Thank you."

I wanted to say something—anything to dissuade her from the night's affair but the shadowed look in her eyes stopped me. There was little else that I could do but accompany my partner. Should the night's event prove to be a folly, then all the more reason I should be there. Any one with half an ounce of self-preservation should recognize the fire of war raging behind her all-too calm eyes.

"Come…we don't want to be late."

"No, we don't want to be late…not tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

It's been a while, I know. Life is running me over like a really mean slave-driver lately and believe me when I say there are times I wish the urge to write would just leave. But here it is one more. Tell me if you think its worth pursuing. I'm in need of some reassurance. Sorry. I am only human.

UPDATE 10/3/09 - the dialogue was a bit awkward, to say nothing of confusing so I am amending my narration. Hope it clarifies the scene.

* * *

**Thanatos Manor, Present Time**

"I should probably tell you that's a bad move considering that you two just met and you have an audience waiting to pounce on you."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Soul, its fine. I can handle it."

"Shut it man. Or is it 'get a room' is the more appropriate phrase?"

"No wonder you keep his company. You're as disgusting as he is."

"Can it little girl. Considering that you're straddling on the floor a man I owe a considerable debt to in what looks like a really compromising position meant to decapitate him, I'm sure you'll excuse me if I say—hell no."

**Flashback, Thanatos Manor, 4 hours ago**

The mansion was filled with the sounds and scents of milling guests eager to converse and revel in the night, vehicles pulling into the drive, the clink of crystal and china as sumptuous food was served amidst the restrained strains played out by a hired string quartet. The convivial atmosphere was evident except in the halls that led up to the mansion's permanent resident.

Atop the grand staircase, leaning back against two massive falcon sculptures that framed the elegant cascading steps two voices broke through the shadowy depths created by the clever placements of lights to reveal their images. One was wiry youth, dressed in an odd pairing of sleeveless shirt that showed muscular arms and loose pants. The other, impeccably turned out in an elegant suit that contrasted his fair complexion and dark hair. Both were engaged in a clearly heated discussion.

"I don't understand how I ended up being here…I asked you to organize this fete so that I wont have to be bothered and here I am being moved from here to there like some prized dish! And I haven't even eaten dinner yet!"grumbled the first of the two speaker, his voice clearly announcing his displeasure. The answering voice dripped with discernible irritation laced with age-old amusement.

"Well, you'll certainly fit it with the bitter aperitifs they sometimes serve with that expression on your face. And don't you ever stop thinking with anything other than your stomach?"

"Don't you have anything better to say other than your pithy observations about my face? What is with you and faces anyway, symmetry boy? You hitting on me or something?" The more casually attired of the two became uncertain but that feeling was immediately quashed when the other responded with an aggravated snort of derision.

"Oh please. Like anyone would be that deranged or desperate."

"Anytime you want a piece of me, I'm just right here."

The two was getting into a situation that might've alarmed any other witness had there been any to terrorize. As always whenever they were in each other's company they find it easy to aggravate one another—their very disposition allowing for varied and innumerable points of contention. So when a third voice joined the fray, this one more amused and laid back but hinting at exasperation, it was to no one's surprise that the first words he would speak would be that of a reprimand.

"Would you two just behave? This is exactly why I didn't want you two anywhere near me. You two would drive a God to distraction never mind any ordinary mortal."

The two broke eye contact to stare straight at him. A moment of silence passed before both burst into a flurry of words. Black Star managed to edge in his explanation, raising his hands conciliatorily before nodding towards his erstwhile partner.

"Hey,hey! I resent that. I am much better than God-boy over here. I am superior—I am the best, the greatest, I am the ultimate--!"

Kid sniffed before pointing a finger at the smirking young man who was still the throes of his speech, cutting off his rambling effectively.

"Ultimate pain in the ass is what you are. Shouldn't you be out there in the perimeter patrolling? Unless you'd rather be down here where the buffet is—but that requires that you actually dress for the part."

Black Star merely rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh har de har har. Funny. I am so rolling in laughter Stripey. I'm outta here. I have things to do." Black Star gave a short sharp salute but before he could vanish into the night, he was called out.

"Black Star. He meant no offense you hear. I don't want you going off in a huff."

Black Star gave a huge grin and a thumbs up indicating with a nod of his head towards his moments-ago nemesis.

"Was that an insult? I couldn't tell. Yeah, I know Spirit. Don't worry. I'll be right back. As the rigid snow pillar pointed out, I need to do a perimeter sweep. See you in ten and make sure you save me some of delicious food I've been smelling all the way here."

"Will do."

"Catch you later Kid!"

"Don't beat up everyone or issue challenges to any of the guest Black Star! I don't want to fish your butt out of prison."

Laughter was all that they heard in response. They watched as Black Star literally opened one of the windows and jump into obsidian nothingness. Smirking at the always flashy exits of the bodyguard, Spirit turned towards Kid and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why don't you fetch the little boss-man? This is his shindig and he's hiding out."

"Where in the world is that guy? I mean who hides out of his own party? After all the trouble he forced me to go through, he better not try and bow out of this one."

**

**Flashback, Thanatos Manor, 3 hours ago**

Her hands are damp…again. They've been that way ever since they've passed through the security at the front door and even when they were waved inside and given a flute of champagne to relax them for the night, her nerves refused to yield into the spell of the night's celebration.

_Gods what she wouldn't give to have this night done and over with._

She stole a glance at the elegant picture Tsubaki made with her sleek raven hair brushed back into a low pony tail and her excellent figure outlined in an ivory silk sheath. She couldn't help but smile at the truly charming picture the two of them made—night and day, both with their locks as with their attire.

"Relax, Maka-chan. Are you sure the man you seek will be here?"

She took a deep breath and scanned the gathered throng. "I was told that this was an important night for him. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, for what you're about to do with him, it would certainly rock his world."

"Tsubaki--!"

A dapper man dressed in a traditional formal black haori and gi approached Tsubaki and from the surprised look in her eyes Maka deduced that this was someone that knew her partner. Whispering a faint apology, Tsubaki excused herself to attend to the business of renewing ties with her family's many acquaintances. Maka nodded absently as her senses alerted her to the faintest strain of music wafting from an open doorway.

The door was situated in an arched nook that served to both captivate and conceal the space, as if it was designed to not stand out but not fade in the background completely. The music being played inside the room was faint but easily distinguishably despite the hum of people and conversation occurring just outside its walls, floating gently through the marble halls and carpeted corridor. It was a complex piece, but beautiful in its poignancy and haunting in its sensual nature and Maka, never having heard such music for a long while felt curious. She took a few steps forward, listening as it flowed all around her, seduced by the nuances of passion in a song she has always felt compelled beings of a more fiery nature than hers.

She reached a tentative hand out towards the knob and gave it a light twist. The cold brass turned easily in her hand and the music within swelled as if to call out to her. She turned the knob fully and let herself in.

The room was dark, kept purposely so by the obvious absence of any light but for the moonlight streaming from an open window, casting its shimmering beams to highlight the gleaming black Steinway standing on a raised dais like an untouchable altar for the gods, held aloft from the mediocre grounds where mortals tread.

The piano's voice was being courted by a young man who played as if there was no tomorrow and no today to worry about. His pale hair was barely illuminated by the moonlight, as if he was deliberately staying out of the moon's glow, allowing only his elegant hands that created such haunting music to be seen alongside that of the magnificent piano. He didn't seem to noticed that his solitude has been breached and continued playing. He had, Maka was not surprised to noticed, no score in front of him, his fingers gliding elegantly from key to key with disturbing certainty and assurance.

Every note reverberated through the room, wrapping around her sense and for once Maka allowed herself be swept away by their power. She opened all her senses to the alluring rhythm composed by her shadowy musician. The music conveyed passion, in vivid hues of onyx and red…of cool nights and dark corners…of the subtle glamour of intrigue and seduction conducted between strangers destined to meet against all odds. She almost cried when the music came to its inevitable end, her lips parted as if to beg the player to stroke the keys once more.

"I don't usually play for an audience." The voice was soft, not censuring but declared that it found the intrusion unwelcome.

"Forgive me…the music was…"she stopped short, caught in between truth and the need to preserve what little manners she had left in her possession. The man had a point and she was a much a stranger as he was--maybe more so.

"You will not be so inconsiderate as to criticize me, now would you? Especially when I hardly gave out an invitation for this private performance." The voice was soft but there was a teasing quality to it that instantly put her at ease. Hoping to gift her impromptu performer his due, she struggled to find the right words.

"Your music was compelling…and yet seemingly fractured. It made me dream of things I never would have thought of on my own."

"What's your name?"

The question jolted her from the strange, dream-like aura that surrounded the unusual tete a tete with a stranger in the shadows. She started to move away from the compelling man that created such alluring music that still caused tremors to thrill through her.

"I don't think it matters. Goodbye."

"Do you really think my music was good?" The hesitant, almost shy tone in a voice that she was dead-certain never was made her pause. She wonders why his insecurity brought a reluctant smile to her lips but she could no more deny his genius than she could deny him this tiny bit of harmless and truthful reassurance.

"If it means anything, your playing was beautiful to me." She tried to turn away once more when even in through the shadows she realized that he was extending one hand. His voice, when he spoke, was serious in its simplicity.

"Dance with me."

"Excuse me?"

"To pay for my playing for you. Dance with me." He motioned towards the raised dais even as he extends one hand in a gesture that's surprisingly courteous and courtly. She inclined her head towards the piano and pointed out plainly.

"You didn't play for me. You were playing for yourself."

Even through the consuming darkness of the shadows the amusement and laughter in his voice was palpable. "So I was. But you listened in, so you owe me. Say yes, please."

"One dance."

"I only need one."

"Then claim you dance later, sir. If you can find me."

With a final look at the piano, she opened the door as quietly as she could, slipping through it and shutting it silently behind her. Standing within the silvery gloom of the enclosed music room the piano player finally stepped into the moon's light, an amused smile played on his lips as he let his fingertips caress the keys once more, his eyes gleaming in the faint light.

"Oh I'm sure I will…I'm sure I can find you anywhere on earth little dancer."

**

**Thanatos Manor, 2 hours ago…**

"We need to talk."

Kid stared at the serious man standing beside him, the same man who moments ago was laughing and flirting like there was no tomorrow.

"What's up?"

"A complication came up."

Kid frowned before nodding. Turning around on his heel, he followed as Spirit led the way towards one of the many private sitting rooms that were locked away in preparation for the night's event. Locking the door behind them, he pinned the older man with a basilisk glare and ground out.

"What the hell does THAT mean?"

"Something came up."

"Something came up?"he screeched. "Something came up?! You guys tied my hands behind my back trying to get me to agree to this harebrained scheme and now that it's a done deal you tell me there's a complication?"

"Keep your voice down! Look, no one expected this okay? Least of all me. I mean who would want to throw a monkey wrench in something as important as this. That's more a Black Star thing that anything else, but the fact remains my positions been compromised by this schedule foul up. My situation suddenly popped up in the city."

"Situation. No wonder Kami wants to crucify every blade in your scythe body. You're so bloody inconsiderate"

"Better that than inconvenient. Kid, if she finds out what I was planning—if she realized why I requested that she give in to my pleas, she'll blast me to oblivion with whatever weapon she has in hand."

"Inconvenient? Man, she'll kill you and my father would laugh himself to death trying to punish my reaper loving hide. Do you have any idea what he would say about this fiasco, to say nothing about the damage to my reputation?

"It's important Kid."

"You think I'd be here listening to your rants if it wasn't? "

"I'll deal with it okay. I'm just worried because my secretary said someone called and asked if I would be here tonight. If she comes here…"

"If she does, you're one dead scythe."

"You don't have to tell me."

**

**Thanatos Manor, 1 hour ago…**

Two gentlemen stood at the grand entry way, their names yet to be announced though their presence has been noted by almost all the guests. The two were a study in light and darkness—from their respective outfits to their physical attributes. One had hair dark as a moonless night, framing a face with delicate features that was saved from being merely pretty by a pair of fierce amber-gold eyes. Clad in an immaculate white suit stylized by the addition of snowy white cravat, he cut a dashing figure of cool untouchable elegance.

And while his companion chose the light, the second of our two gentlemen seemed to have been borne out of the night. His slim physique was concealed beneath rich obsidian suit, offset by a crimson tie that seemed to bring his pale complexion aglow. This startling image of the night is further enhanced by the unusual combination of snow-white hair and ruby eyes.

"You need not fetch me like one of your women Kid. I certainly don't need your questionable chivalry. I do know where this party is being held. I live inside it remember?"

"Just making sure."

"Like I'd forget. My hand was forced and this is the least I can do to gain some kind of control over this madness." Soul's voice was soft but there was no denying the hidden edge on it tonight. Something about the night feels different and he was irritated to note that he was excited—eager for something he has no knowledge of.

"Come on, just appreciate the fact that your plans on its way and soon you'll be back to your boring life."

"Boring my foot. I want my life NOT to be boring. I've already had boring. I've lived with it for far longer than I wanted."

"And look how that turned out for you. Rich, privileged and one step away from being the most frightening weapon in all of Death City. Barring being born a God, you have everything else."

The speaker was a tall svelte blonde with deep blue eyes reflecting a wisdom that seemed out of place with the teasing smile on her lips. Dressed in a dark red gown that hugged every curve of her athletic form, she was a full head taller than her escort, Kid. Soul gave her a toothy grin before muttering,

"Liz, remind me again why I tolerate you?"

The young woman gave an effervescent laughter that bubbled with genuine humor. Beside her an equally beautiful, though far shorter blonde gave an impish grin and slapped a playful hand on Soul's arm.

"Soul-chan is being funny. I missed you Soul."

"I missed you too Patty-kid. Now, as I was saying--!"

"I'm taller than Kid, I transform into a bad-ass gun and he needs me to keep himself sane. He's your friend so you have to tolerate me or else you'd have to keep him with you all the time."

"Heh, that's a damn good point Liz."

"Figured you would see it that way."

"Ne, Soul-kun can we eat dinner now?"

"We might as well do that dear…come along."

They moved into the center of the brightly lit ballroom and gratefully descended into the head table where the catering staff was only to glad to serve them the evening meal. As the rest of his companion settled into their dinner, his eyes scanned the sea of the rich and privileged, hoping for some tell tale sign of his intrepid, shadowy lone audience just moments before. It took him a moment to notice that his dinner companions staring at him curiously.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I was about ask to you the same thing. I called you three times already. What are you looking at?"

"I was wondering where those two are…"

"Black Star is doing perimeter sweep. Spirit is there somewhere doing his usual thing. Flirting as usual I expect."

"I see…"

"And you?"

"Me? I'm doing what this night intended to accomplish. I'm looking for the one."

"The one or someone? Seems like you're looking for a specific one rather than a random someone."

"And all this from a gaze? How uncannily perceptive of you Kid."

"And you just confirmed it."

"Moi?"

"Yes. Contrary to what most of the female population think, you are neither mysterious nor inscrutable. You get sarcastic and evasively smooth the moment we hint a truth that concerns you. With that in mind you are so horrendously easy to read it doesn't even bear thinking."

"I'm utterly crushed." He gave Kid a grin but before he could continue what promises to be an entertaining volley of words something caught his attention. A crowd was beginning to gather in the west wing and from the sound of things, it promises to turn into a disaster. Next to him, he heard Kid swear softly.

"Damn, she's here."

**

**Thanatos, 10 minutes ago…**

"How dare you!"

The words were uttered in quiet, menacing fury and Spirit wondered at the strange atavistic chill that run up his spine as the words effectively silenced the convivial air of cheer and flirtation around him. He turned around to confront the obviously irate guest when his vision swam with image of a swiftly descending fist and then everything went dark.

"Maka-chan! What have you done?"

"Given him what he deserves."

"But Maka-chan!"

Spirit tried to get to his feet as consciousness was restored to him but he found his body pinned to the ground by the decidedly serious feel of a stiletto heel lodged firmly on his chest.

"Lady, look--!"

The words died on Spirit's lips as he took in the image of sleek blonde hair and spitfire green eyes glaring at him in righteous fury. His eyes watered with unshed tears and his lips stretched into an excited grin. He tried to spread his arms to engulf his attacker in a clear embrace of joy when he realized that he was pinned as effectively by strength of her straddling knees.

"Honey!!! You're here!!!"

"Honey this! Tsubaki-chan!

He was still wearing a grin when her full weight and that of a chained scythe descended on his prone form.

**Present Time…**

"So let me say that one more time. Let him go. Now."

The voice was cold as a drawn knife and twice as deadly. It was the voice of someone use to being followed once he gives a command. The voice that brushed against her ear was soft and the tone was in no means threatening but only a fool would assume that the easy tone was anything but serious.

"Stay out of this."she hissed."This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and this presumptuous cretin!" She tried to move once more when she felt Spirit's wriggling form brush against her leg. She hissed as he spoke.

"Brat, just leave it alone ok? I can handle this! Now, Maka, honey, listen--!"

"Do not call me with those disgusting creepy names you cretin!"

There was no mistaking the feel of command and power in the cold hands that held on to her wrist and it was all she could do not to give in to instinct and shiver. The heat that came off his body as he trapped her within the cage of his arms was causing a sensory overload. Soul chuckled as he merely tightened his hold when he felt her shiver.

"That cretin as you call him happens to be someone I care about. So you can't expect me to just stand here and watch while you turn him into a fillet. Not to mention it would be just plain mean to mess up a perfectly priceless carpet"

There was something very so familiar about him that for the first time since she learned what she was, she gave in to another quiver—this time in awareness and fear. But even her fear did not last long and anger surged inside her once more, giving her body a much needed dose of adrenaline.

"He's important you? This horny toad?"she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So if he said something inappropriate wouldn't filing a suit be more the thing? I mean killing him's a bit over the top. Sorry if he's a pervert--!"

At that Spirit who was struggling to edge away from his enraged attacker frowned at Soul and muttered menacingly.

"Hey! Can we focus please? Soul, take your hands off her."

Soul cast an irritated scowl at his mentor. "Just cool your heels a bit okay Spirit? It's not like whining would get you out of this mess. What exactly did you do to the poor girl?"he muttered as he felt the young woman in his grasp struggle anew.

"I'm not some pitiful girl. If you would just take your leave and let go of my hands I will conduct my business with that man."

He shook his head at her matter fact tone. "Business? You jumped the man little girl, so unless you intend to bed that old guy you should consider having this little tussle somewhere private."

Maka's eyes widened with outrage and she couldn't resist bellowing, "Bedding? Him?!!!! Are you out of your mind?!" Soul was about to give a scathing retort when he felt Spirit give him a vicious kick on the shin and he glared at the downed man.

"Hey!"

"Now, now honey don't be like that. And Soul, damn it watch your mouth!"

He leveled Spirit a disbelieving look. "Old man, that lady is trying to stab you through the heart and strangle you with a chain. Call me dense but isn't that an attempt on your life?"

"She doesn't mean—"

"I mean it! You lousy perverted unfaithful bastard! How could you do this to me! You have no right!" she screamed, obviously agitated by the placating, honey tones of Spirit's voice.

"Honey, it's not like that."

Meanwhile, Black Star and Kid stood among the throng of witnesses, watching the volley of dialogue with ill-concealed amusement.

"Perverted?"

Black Star glanced at his companion with an unholy gleam in his eyes. Kid snickered and murmured.

"Unfaithful?"

They both turned to look at the blonde spitfire that was testing Soul's patience. Kid asked the question that seemed to be foremost on their mind.

"Well he is all that…but who is she?"

"Hey, you don't think that's his wife do you?"

The young wildcat suddenly turned on Black Star and pinned him with a glare so furious it should've burned him where he stood. He actually cringed as she tried to kick him with a spiked heel.

"I would never be so foolish as to wed a scythe weapon. No one deserves such a fate!"

"Now, hon, don't say things like that."

Black Star stared at the young woman with a renewed sense of amusement and awe. "Spirit, who in the hell is that spitfire?"

"She's my--!"

**

The move was executed with flawless grace. One minute he was holding on to her arm, pinned to his chest struggling to detain her as well as to protect himself from any attacks should she attempt to lash out. His eyes widened when he realized that her hands were empty.

_Where was the sickle and chain?_

But before he could ask her anything, she used her slight weight and vaulted over him, using his shoulders as one would a vaulting horse for gymnastics. She launched herself through the air and for one perfect moment she hung over his head, suspended for just under half a second over him like an uncanny mirror image of two beings suspended atop one another—a single space split in to two—a male half and a female one. The fanciful image lasted long enough for him to feel the brush of something uncanny and not wholly unwelcome inside him and then she was gone. Vanished in a puff of smoke. As his body gave in to the pressure of her launch and he dropped to the ground, one knee touching the floor, the other raised, braced by the strength of his leg, he realized that he was grinning. He was still feeling unaccountably cheerful when he felt Black Star and Kid come to his side and help him stand up. He brushed the dust from his suit with an absent-minded care before turning towards his friends.

"Thanks."

"You ok Soul?" Black Star eyed him warily and he wondered offhandly, if his technician was as puzzled as he was abut this latest scuffle in their twisted lives. He gave him a grin.

"I'm peachy."

The response failed to reassure his friends as Kid stared at him like he suddenly lost his mind. "He must've hit his head. He's smiling." Kid paused before continuing gravely. "Creepily." Black Star gave groaned, as if Kid's words were a confirmation of his worst fear.

"Shit. Just what I need. Hey, Soul? Man, you ok?"

"I told you I was."Soul replied simply, still busily fussing with his rumpled suit and delighting in knowing that other than a few dirt stains, he came out unscathed.

"Well if you are, would you mind smiling like that? It's creeping us out." Black Star complained.

"Right."

"Soul."

"Yeah Kid?"

"You're still smiling."

"Sorry bout that."

Black Star ran a hand across his face in weary disgust before declaring,"Oh man, if he gets concussed, my ass is on the line."

Kid snorted dismissively, "Don't be so melodramatic. He won't be that pissed."

"Want to bet? The horny-toad he calls his mentor just got jacked and beaten by a girl half their size."

Kid paused for a beat. He glanced at the tattered suit that just a few hours ago was an immaculate suit that Spirit was wearing and gave as sigh. "Well, I guess there is that point."

Suddenly Soul broke in excitedly. "Kid. I think I found the one."

It took Kid a moment to respond. When he did, it was amidst an uncharacteristic squeak of outrage. "You can't mean--! Soul are you out of your Reaper-loving mind?"

Black Star swore. "Told you he'd go crazy."

"I want her."Soul stated simply and then started to walk off. Kid and Black Star struggled to follow him after giving last minute instructions for the care of the battered and unconscious Death Scythe.

"Did you hit your head or something? The girl hates your mentor and she is definitely pissed off with you for restraining her. She would be nuts not to hate your very existence. Were you rendered temporarily deaf when she announced that for all of Death City to hear?"

"That doesn't change anything. She's the one. I felt it."

Black Star snickered and leveled a teasing look at Soul. "Felt it? Man, you cop a feel on some chick and suddenly your choice is made? Spirit must've influenced you a lot more than I expected."

"Soul, that girl—she must've—she couldn't have missed what you are--? Surely, she wouldn't want to be—"Kid's rambling stuttered to a stop at the look that Soul leveled his way. There was no teasing, no hesitation in those gleaming ruby orbs.

"Well then you'd be get cracking my friend because I don't want to settle for anyone else and you did promise that if I made the choice, you will aid me as best as you can."

"He-he..sucks to be you Kid, my man." Black Star, grinned but that too, was wiped clean when Soul spoke once more.

"Hey, Black Star."

"Here we go."

"You're fired."

"Damn it. Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Soul is not Mine.

I haven't been the most prolific writer and most of the time I get ideas, get feverish to write them and then boom! Silence then comes. I ask for your patience, forgiveness and indulgence. I am merely a conduit for the madness that resides inside my head. Please feel free to express your opinion over my humble attempts at writing.

* * *

**Tsubaki**

She hasn't slept a wink. All night she paced all around our rented home, walking to and fro for endless hours until my concern wavered between her physical state and the state of the new carpet that was in serious threat of becoming threadbare in a matter of days because of her constant pacing.

I wished I could wipe clean the troubled look in her eyes…the fury that blazed in them has been a constant companion of late that it has all but erased all but my faintest memory of the time when her eyes reflected the warmth of her true nature—nurturing and ever-forgiving. My technician's eyes used to be guileless pools of emerald lakes…of woodland rivers that flowed ever so freely between the tranquil plains of earth and sky.

Now those same emerald orbs seemed darker than they ever were…marked by the bitter passing of a past that chose to intrude upon her otherwise serene existence. Their bottomless clarity now marred by the cloudiness of doubt and expected remorse.

_Her technician's eyes were haunted. They have been since they left the night's affair._

More than just the confrontation between the man that prompted their untimely move back into Death City, there was a something—an emotion—that would flash briefly inside her mind and cause her to pause and stay still—as if she was caught between a powerful spell before she would catch a hold of her senses and awaken—as if from a waking dream.

"Are you alright Maka-chan…? You haven't slept at all since last night…and we have an appointment today…" I murmured the words as soft as I could. Lately, I have felt a divide existing—growing between us. Truthfully, the wall has never bothered me unduly before. It was just now that I truly realize that there were many, many aspects about her that remained closed to me.

"I- I'm just really tired Tsubaki-chan…last night…last night was--!" her voice trailed off, petering into a telling silence that seemed to echo all around the apartment. "Last night I expected things to be settled…for me to find some semblance of closure over whatever it was that hung over my head but now…"her silence lasted longer this time and it was all I could do to soothe her and help her find some measure of peace from the nightmares that followed her into the waking world.

"Last night is done and over with Maka-chan. You have sent your message to the one that needs to know about it. The task, as you have set it before we left home is done."

She nodded. "Perhaps you are right…it is done…as I have desired it to be so…"

I touched her arm and gently led her towards one of the bedrooms in our apartment. When we arrived she barely glanced at the room that would serve as her own and now I wonder still if she could find some measure of peace surrounded by familiar things. "Why don't you rest for a bit? I already called the Head Office and set an appointment with the man your mother recommended for our training. They said that he keeps night hours so you'll have the entire morning to save your strength."

She gave me a wan smile but dutifully stepped closer to the bed and toed off her shoes in preparation for rest. "Thank you..Tsubaki-chan…"

"Anytime you have need of me…remember that I will always be here for you Maka-chan…"

"You're a great friend Tsubaki-san...thank you…"

"Hush now…and rest. Dream the tension and worries away. When you wake up, I promise, we can start our new lives…"

* * *

**KID**

In one of the more fashionable and upscale homes in the city a private conference being held behind one of its suites was in full swing. Voices, muted behind heavy oak doors rose to the unmistakable degree that could only presage the coming of a tempest.

Three figures occupied the room, placed in strategic locations around the opulently decorated suite. One of the three prowled the length of the room and picked up a glass of wine. Swirling the blood-red content of delicate crystal before taking a cautious sip, he made a face before putting his drink down. He pinned one of his companions with a gaze so scorching it was a wonder the man wasn't immolated on the spot.

"If I knew Spirit's influence was this strong I would've pinned your idiotic hide on my wall and left you there until you had more sense than balls."

Sputtering at the unexpected tirade, Soul wiped his lips with an immaculate linen handkerchief before mopping up the minute stains on his suit. "What did you just say?"

"She's Spirit's daughter. The one the courts decided should live with her mother. Her name is Maka Albarn. She's a technician for a chained scythe names Tsubaki."

"You know, I can figured that out. I realized that when she looked so shell-shocked when I told her I thought she wanted to share his bed. That doesn't explain what your hesitations all about."

Baleful golden eyes eyed him back with equal irritation. Leveling an accusing finger towards his friend, Kid growled back a scathing reply.

"_**Forget**_. _**About. Her**_. You're asking the impossible. You can't just go around making random declarations thinking that I could wave a hand and make it happen. The girl hates you! It doesn't take a genius to see that if I come knocking on her door with some proposal with you in mind I might get a really close call with someone proficient enough with a scythe to chop my head off!"

Black Star shook his head in disbelief before picking out a dish filled with pastries and downed the lot, muttering all the while, "You're not just being a sissy are you Soul? If you're that scared ask her father along then! Jeez! You can be such a wuss."

Soul picked up a hapless cushion and threw it towards the busily eating ninja. He didn't miss and took a perverse pleasure at the chagrin look on the ninja's face. "Black Star for the love of a hell-bound Reaper, shut up. I'm trying to fix my abysmal social life. If you can't contribute anything remotely useful just shut your infernal trap. Stop making it worse."

Black Star merely shrugged before picking up his plate. "Aren't girls supposed to like, follow their fathers?"

Kid snorted. "Not this one. And with Spirit being the father, I must say the girl has exceedingly good taste in doing so."

Soul sighed. Running his hand over his tousled locks, he looked down at his hands and tried to muster his reasons. "I am all for banning Spirit from her side. The man might be my mentor but even I cannot deny that he is as lecherous as a tomcat on steroids. No female should be within that man's sphere for at least a hundred miles."

Kid smirked evilly before picking up his glass once more. "Last I heard the girl that was supposed to be compatible to you decided to fly the coop and attend some obscure event rather than meet up with you. If that doesn't tell you that something's wrong with your choices I don't know what will."

"She didn't fly the coop. My sources said her mother sent her to some sort of finishing school." Soul muttered irritably. His annoyance escalated at the bug-eyed, wildly grinning look on Black Star's face. "What?"

"Is that true? Man, you are definitely screwed!"

"Shut up Black Star. Considering the fact that you haven't even met a girl that you didn't offend four seconds after she meets you give you no leeway judging me."

"Hey!Hey, there man! Don't you go harping on me about that. I didn't ask to be with those girls. Women, I think are more trouble than they're worth."

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah! No way, not in a million years would I ever find a female worth the trouble of hanging around with!"

Kid gave a loud harrumph and glared at his companions. "If the Fates have some sense of perverse justice, they just might give both of you females that would turn your worlds upside down and make your lives a living hell."

* * *

**SHIBUSEN**

The building was on the brink of collapsing on anyone foolish enough to enter it. That—or the architect that designed the place had frustrations over becoming a tailor. The entire structure was a wobbly, bizarre tapestry of patched up walls, doors and windows. The entire space was lighted with a single flickering lamp that seemed as despondent as the rest of the place. However, the building most alarming feature wasn't the dilapidated state or its seam-like interior décor. Rather it was the figure that manned the front desk—the ONLY desk within the entire 500-square foot radius of space.

The figure revealed itself to be a man sitting on one of those ergonometric-designed chairs. Sitting is an understatement since the man used his chair to zip around the space all the while absently turning a screw that seem to impossibly protrude from the side of his head. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other in horror before Maka cleared her throat and mustered up the courage to speak.

"We came to speak with Professor Franken Stein, is he here?"

The man turned to face them, the light from the sole lamp in the room making the glasses he wore take on a reflective and all-too effective shield, hiding his eyes and obscuring his feature even more. He took a puff of smoke from a mangled cigarette before murmuring softly.

"Hm…Grigori-type…rare these days…even rarer in such a condition…which rock did you crawl out of little girl?"

Tsubaki gave an outraged yelp. "Sir!"

The man didn't reply. He just continued to stare straight at Maka's chest until she could feel the faintest heat bloom on her cheeks. She frowned at the man and spoke as crisply as she could manage.

"You couldn't possibly be this rude. No one can be without practice. Is this some kind of occupation for you?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Rudeness doesn't make what I said untrue. You haven't told me where you've been hiding all this time, either. How long have you known?"

Annoyed beyond belief, Maka was even more surprised when the information tumbled out of her lips. "Since I was five." Flustered, she tried to marshal the conversation back on track. "Not that it matters to you or anyone else. I was sent here to receive formal training from Prof. Stein. Can you tell us where he is? The office said he was here during these hours."

She was unaware of the smile that touched the corners of the man's lips but Tsubaki noticed and wondered at the cause. Maka felt Tsubaki's unease and decided to keep an even closer watch on the man that seemed to radiate an aura that was all at once familiar and frightening.

"Stein won't see you just because you called the Head Office and made a bloody appointment. That's boring you know." He grinned then and it was all that Tsubaki could do not to allow her Meister to take a potshot at the singularly offensive man.

"I understand that our arrival came as a surprise. I apologize for whatever inconvenience we may have put you through but Kami-dono sent us to find him. She said that Professor Stein would understand." Tsubaki intoned politely, hoping that the chill in the air and the mutinous look on her Meister's voice could be assuaged by the conciliatory tone in her voice.

"Ah…the world-famous wandering technician. Or should that be infamous? How is the old lady coping with her extensive travels?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Maka snapped irritably. "With your acerbic personality, I'm sure you could demand the answers from her lips."

The man gave the pair a winsome grin that for some reason struck them as remarkably amusing. "Funny you should say that. I was just planning to meet up with the old tartar but I kinda like my hide where it is and traveling never really agreed much with me. As for you, I never really thought of Kami as the nurturing type. Certainly I wouldn't have pegged her to mentor an apprentice."

"I am not an apprentice and she is not my mentor--!"

"No…your mother was no mentor. She could've been the best but inside that technician lies the heart of a true lone wolf. Always. She was as much a prey to her wandering nature as your father is to his philandering ways."

"How dare you!!! You are in no position to pass judgment on my parents anymore than you have any right to spout of nonsense about things you don't understand!"

"Maka-chan…perhaps it's better if we seek out someone else to give us directions. I'm sure someone else could offer us assistance--!"

"You—you have a very adaptable soul. You conform easily to the demands of the technician that wields you…mutable…like water…soothing and flowing, deep but tranquil…serene but able to conceal depths of strength and courage. However, your serenity is wasted on her. Your strength, too. It would be best for you both to seek out other partners. The sooner, the better."

"What the hell did you just say???!!"

"Maka-chan! Sir! Why would you say such a thing?"

"You, your name's Maka? Maka Albarn I presume. Did you know that you have weapon's blood coursing through you. Rare, I must say. Almost unheard of actually. In most cases, children inherit fully only one parent's dominant personality and make up. You are unique in that you seem to have inherited the very best from both of them."

"What?H-how did you know such a thing? I never told anyone other than Tsubaki about that."

"Your mother had her suspicions. She felt as much when you touched her once you hit puberty."

"She knew…?"

"Just one touch? Kami-san felt it from a single touch?"

"Kami was the best technician in Death City. Truth be told, she was the most accomplished of all the technicians that Shibusen ever produced. She was relentless in her training. With her, there was victory or nothing. That mentality made her capable of transforming even the most hardheaded weapon into an efficient Deathscythe. She was perfection and her Witch Hunter was the most powerful technique ever created for any and all scythe weapon. That's why when she wielded your father they were virtually unbeatable."

"But she said Professor Stein was the best--!"

"Mom said he's the most proficient because his technique is complimented with soul perception. That's why in many a technicians point of view, he was better. He was a prodigy that managed to fight seamlessly by figuring out the enemy's strength and weakness long before the first strike is even made."

"That's one part of it. The good news for you is that with the right training you could accomplish the same thing. The thing that you should be thinking of right now is that you're going to have to come up with a plan to find another partner real soon."

"What?!"

"How do you know that? Why are you saying all this?"

"Ah…haven't I explained yet? I'm Stein."

**

**THANATOS MANOR**

Kid tried for to hold on to his temper and wondered if he would be forgiven if he ends up killing his friend. "Look Soul, you cannot be this unreasonable. You can't just make a decision like that and expect me to create miracles out of thin air. It's madness!"

Black Star snickered evilly, winking at his irate partner. "I'd have to agree with Stripey on this, mate. You can't just say this girl is the one. I mean, sure she's old man Spirit's kid but look at how she treats him. You up for that?"

Soul merely glared back at his irascible technician. He leveled another look towards Kid. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't prepared for some kind of challenge. I didn't expect this thing to be easy you guys."

Kid sighed and ran his hand over his immaculate suit, tugging nervously at his cuff. "And we both know that you didn't ask for this situation either but the odds are that's the most likely scenario that's going to play out. Clearly, the girl has issues. I mean, for all we know, she could take a meat cleaver to your stubborn head. She might find you guilty by association."

Black Star gave a commiserating shrug. "Or just plain be damned by the fact that you're after all a bloody scythe. If she hates her old man, you're in a piss-poor position to demand anything from the girl. Face it Soul, you are one royally screwed puppy."

"No matter what you tell me now or at any other time, barring the fact that the woman is married or is in jail—she's the one I want. You promised me heaven and earth and swore that it could be done. Show me just how much power you have Shinigami my friend."

"This isn't just about that girl you know. Most of this is about you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I already told you what my father saw."

"I know what the Reaper said. Why else do you think I'm doing this?"

"You're searching for a viable partner through parties and soiree's like you're asking for a date! Do you even understand the delicacy of your situation? You are soul-bound! She's either the one or you will spend your life without ever fully realizing your potential."

"I understand that part. But this girl felt—right. She resonated with me without the least bit effort."

Kid frowned. "Resonated how?!You spent all of two minutes with her and she glared and very nearly caved your head in while she was near you!"

"No, it wasn't then. I saw her Kid. Before the confrontation with Spirit."

"So?"

"She heard me play my piano."

Black Star snorted derisively. "What about it? You do play the piano. There's practically one in every room."

Soul pinned Kid with a look. Kid gave a visible gulp at the sight of Soul's gleaming ruby eyes.

"You're about to tell me something I'd hate right?"

"Kid, she heard me play a piano--_**saw me play the piano**_--the one inside my soul room."

"I frickin' knew you're going to say that."

**

**SHIBUSEN**

"What the hell do you mean you're Stein?"

"Maka-chan! Language please! What would your mother say?"

"She's not here, luckily enough for both me and that unfaithful toad she married. I think she would not be happy trading blos with either him or this impertince-incarnate that stands before us. Explain yourself sir, and this better be good or I will promise you now I will hurt you."

"Maka-chan, calm down please. Professor Stein, please explain, as best as you can what you mean by that."

"You are a strong soul. Your Grigori-type is unique in that respect. It bears within itself the possible seed for greatness inherent in all that possesses this type of soul. Given the proper channel and set in a proper conducive environment, you can be the greatest technician out there—becoming as near a Death God as any ordinary human could. But you can only outshine us all if you sever the tie with your current weapon and bond with another. Both of you need other partners. Otherwise, there's no hope for either one of you."

"Look here!"

"Professor!"

"Let me simplify things little girl. I can see it in your eyes—the fire that burns to prove that you're the best—better than both of them. The truth is that no one knows that—you may or may not surpass them. The only truth I know is that you can't do that together. Not with her."

"Professor, please give us a chance. Test us! I'm sure we can prove ourselves."

"We've been together a long time. Our techniques already perfected--!"

"No it isn't. You know it. She knows it. Most of all I know it and soon, an opponent strong enough, cunning and wily enough would figure it out. When that happens, you won't just be challenged or tested or defeated. When that day comes, you'll be dead."

**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Standard disclaimer applies. And yes, my Muse does not follow the conventional idea of writing. It comes and goes like the tide and brings it with the treasures from the deep with just the same alacrity and vague sense of right or wrong. That being said, I apologize for the delay and i hope you enjoy this. Many thanks for those that faithfully read and review.

* * *

**MAKA**

_**Soul bound**_. Destined from birth to be part of someone out there—intended for the talents of a single weapon. Fated to be tied down to the dictates of something as fickle and compelling as chance.

_**Soul bound**_. The words stuck in her throat like a bitter pill she was itching to spit out. A coppery aftertaste washed through her mouth and she was chagrined to realize that she has regressed far enough to actually bite her lip so badly that she managed to split the soft flesh and cause it to bleed. Once again fate handed her a bitter turn of the cards. She who swore on her own bloodied hands that no one else would have the power to control her or her path in life—ensnared once more by nothing more tangible than the decree of a madman whose opinion her mother held above all.

_Five hours ago…_

_ Stein watched us with the eyes of an all-too knowing bird of prey. Behind the languid pose, the disheveled outfit and the less than sober image he presented, his eyes revealed more about his true character than any of his bizarre presentation of self. He was a dangerous man who sees too deeply for her to dismiss his words as mere ranting of a demented megalomaniac. Most would assume that his glasses provided some sort of barrier from the intensity of his gaze but I was certain the professor wore them only as a matter of pretense. He might need them to see some things —but he doesn't need them to see clearly. __**That**__ he could do even with his eyes closed. The glasses were a shield to protect other from his penetrating gaze, not to shield his eyes from those he looked at._

_"What the hell do you mean I'm soul bound?!! What the hell does that mean?" I yelled, flustered beyond my control. Stein merely pinned me with those penetrating eyes._

_ "I told you already what you need to know. Why are you being so hard-headed about it?"_

_ I nearly stomped my foot in irritation. After Tsubaki forced me to settle down on one of the many chairs around the room, it was all I could do not to shoot up from my perch to strangle the man in front of me._

"_You can't expect me to just sit here and give in to what you're saying! Tsubaki is my partner. Had she been in anyway lacking or if we were never meant to work together Mom wouldn't have allowed our pairing to last as long as it did. Barring the fact that my mother doesn't have a concept of touchy-feely stuff—she would have forbidden our pairing long before today."_

_ Stein merely drew out another cigarette and lighted it with a flick of his wrist. He took a deep pull at it and exhaled with a satisfied sigh."She would have. Had there been any other candidate for you, she would have severed your bond and tossed you to a more worthy partner."_

_ I snatched at the lighted stick and crushed it beneath the toe of my boot. "Hey! I resent that statement. My partner is more than suitable and twice as worthy as any other out there and I refuse to allow you to insult her or my mother."_

_ Stein calmly drew another stick and lit it once more, this time keeping it well away from the reach of my hand, much to my frustration before speaking once more. "Then you are even blinder than I feared. Think for a moment, little girl before you open your mouth to refute me again. Why is it that you only use two forms of a weapon clearly designed for so much more than that? You use primarily the chained scythe because you feel most attuned to it. When opportunity and circumstance dictates close combat, you are forced to use the tanto. That's it. Of all her known and yet to be discovered forms, you employ only these two. Why is that?"_

_ "Those are the ones I have the most affinity for. I am still in the process of mastering the rest but the resonance doesn't come as easily as the scythe."_

_ "Have you figured out why?"_

_ The truth felt like a bitter pill in my tongue and I spit out the answer. "No."_

_ "That's because primarily you were born to be a scythe technician. Your parents were both at their most proficient when paired because your father was a scythe and your mother was a scythe technician before she became proficient in any other type and therefore, most natural when they were paired together. It takes no great leap of deduction to conclude that your entire biological make up is more attuned to such a weapon. And that's only half of the reason why I strongly suggest you rethink your partnership."_

_ "Professor…are we really so ill-matched? Maka and I? I mean, we have gone through many hardships and trials together. Surely, if our partnership is as flawed as you say, we would have been aware of it. But the truth is, we have continued to grow and develop and harmonize together. Surely, this is proof enough?"_

_ "But have you grown enough?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Tsubaki-san, you are a weapon intended for stealth and concealed attacks. The very nature of your techniques goes against the Grigori-type soul that Maka has. That's the reason why despite the fact that you have gone through so much, you have hardly gone past the most mediocre of levels. Unlike Kami who adapts her soul to the nature of the weapon she wields, your technician is a soul-bound Grigori. She needs to find the one intended for her and so do you."_

_ "Am I soul-bound as well?"_

_ "You can be. You are, as I said, adaptable. You may work well with any other tech. But in the hands of the right technician—your intended technician—even you can use the demon sword form for which your clan is famous."_

_ "That form!"_

_ "Tsubaki-chan cannot use that form. I have seen it and--!" I nearly ground out but the piercing light in Stein's eyes told me more than anything that he was taking the conversation just as seriously as I was._

_ "It is a weapon that can and will consume both the wielder and the wielded. I know. There are few individuals in the world that could generate enough energy to feed the relentless hunger that characterizes the demon sword. For that reason alone, Tsubaki, you have not truly achieved your potential."_

_ "I will not risk Maka-chan's safety. The demon sword is my family's succession technique. It is not the easiest of task to accomplish."_

_ 'So you two have tried doing it? That was foolish."_

_ "Professor!"_

_ "I would have done everything to make her stronger--!"_

_ "Maka-chan!"_

_ "Even if it meant damaging your soul in the process and crippling your weapon beyond repair? I don't think so. Your soul would have resisted every effort to prevent that from happening."_

_ "Professor—you don't understand. She's more than just a weapon—she is my friend--!"_

_ "AND she always will be. But it cannot and will not change the fact that if you insist on staying together you will both impair whatever potential you both have. The bond you have is with your intended partner is strong Maka—very, very strong. Right now, even I can sense it with my naked senses. It feels the yearning of its intended. However, with each day that passes, the bond grows weak and when it finally stops pulsing, only then will you feel the effects of your severed bond."_

_**Soul bound**_. Her hands trembled, aching from being clenched so tightly that she has no doubts her palms would be scored by half-moon indentations from her nails. Her wrists tingled, as if to remind her that her hands could already feel the phantom sensation of ice-cold chains weighing them down. Her breathing was heavy, growing more labored as she struggled to draw in a deep breath—struggling with the memories flooding through her mind—the images of all those battles won through such hardship, the endless wounds she endured during her mothers Spartan training, the sweat and tears that mixed with the blood she had had to sacrifice in order to forge a bond with her chosen weapon. All of that—everything she has lived for is now being placed in jeopardy by one man's action, one man's instinctive belief that what he said was right.

_**Soul bound**_. The words reverberated inside her head until she felt she should scream her fury at the heavens for this latest injustice. Helpless once more—that's what she is. No matter how far she has achieved or what mission she could accomplish with the strength of her fighting skills, she was caught once more in a trap that seems to have no escape. She burned for the power that would enable her to wipe the memory of his voice delivering a verdict that filled her with nothing but a burgeoning cauldron of conflicting emotions.

_What the hell is she supposed to do now?_

* * *

**SOUL**

_**Soul bound**_. As much as the word devastated him moments before, he couldn't help but appreciate the delicious irony between his own name and the term that finally explained the emptiness that had been slowly gnawing inside of him for the past few months.

_**Soul bound**_. According to what little information Kid could tell him that means someone—somebody out there was waiting for him. Destined to claim him and be claimed by him. Someone that belongs to him as completely as he would belong to him or her—someone that would belong to him in ways that no one else ever would. One heart bound by chance to be his for all time. _**His alone**_. No need to fear abandonment or betrayal. His—forever.

_**Soul bound**_. Reluctant as he was to admit that his original intent was less than altruistic—he did start the quest to find a weapon that would do a temporary job—the mere suggestion of a partner that would stay loyal to him felt—unreal. For far longer than he could even admit to himself, he has hungered for the tantalizing possibilities hinted by other pairs around him. For years he has watched Kid and the twins interact—intrigued by the bond that kept them so attuned to each other until it was impossible to remember a time when they weren't together.

He couldn't admit—didn't even know that what he felt at the time was simply envy—a yearning that gnawed at him during the darkest hours of the night, especially after each mission with his technician. He trusted Black Star. He believed and was in awe of the sheer power of his tech's soul but even that massive force couldn't belie the emptiness that has slowly seeped into his own spirit.

**_Soul bound_**. Kid said it would take time convincing his intended. Most people fear such bonds because they're as permanent as a marriage and just as consuming. Once forged, the ties would be impossible to break. The idea should properly horrify someone like him who treasures his personal freedom to the utmost but somehow the idea wasn't as repulsive as it should've been.

_**Soul bound**_. The thought sent a flicker of apprehension and thrill echoing inside him. He wonders if his intended partner could do what Black Star hadn't been able to—gain entry to his soul room. More's the point he wonders if this soul bound technician could accomplish what he yearned for with all his heart. He wonders if that one could free him. Because if he was certain of one thing, once he finds his intended, there will be no more question of choice. He would move heaven and take on hell to make sure their bond is forged and kept. He would ensure their souls would be chained forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: SE does not belong to me. That really has not changed ever since I started writing. Ah...finally something for this tale. I might add another one in the coming weeks. Re-reading it made this scene suddenly pop into my mind. After all, they're the other half that concerns our intrepid hero and heroine. Wish me luck and thanks for those that read this from the very start.

* * *

**PARTNERSHIPS**

**BLACK STAR**

I know far more that I let on. Sure, I let them think that I don't think. Frankly that's because thinking bores me and tires me out faster than a thousand high kicks done at Mach speed. Thinking, I always believed, is something for those that can't do much of anything except sit and speculate. Now me, I'm more of the action type of dudes. If I can't do it, frankly, I will try until I CAN. There is nothing I will accept as impossible for me. If its impossible, it only makes me burn that much more to make it possible. Well, everything except thinking and being smart. That and studying just plain escapes me. Training I understand but sitting and staring at paper all day? Bleh! It doesn't mean though, that I don't indulge in that rare commodity every once in a while. I do. I occasionally indulge in thought twice a week. Gives me a moth of headaches, though. As I said, I just find it too troublesome to do so.

However, this time I guess I have to indulge in my most hated activity. My partner, after all, is being troubled by the idea that our partnerships about to go kaput. Not that anyone shouldn't feel the least bit apprehensive—I can understand his hesitation. I am the greatest after all. I was prepared for him to be clingy and afraid—not that he ever would, the arrogant bastard. What I wasn't prepared for what was that he would be both hesitant and all too willing. Even now, I can see the far away look in his eyes and know that he would soon belong to someone else.

Soul bound. Even a certifiable dumb-ass like me understands that it's something serious. I understand the "bound" and "soul" part just as well. It's the implication that it's somehow so very fricking important that people make a big deal out of it that I don't understand.

I have known ever since we paired up that we were at best, was an acquired taste; what we had, a temporary thing. I trusted my tech—there no was no question about it. He was loyal and fierce—friendly and suave as I have never been nor been able to. He is formal, elegant and cultured. I am, as many had the temerity to say—even to my face—am something short of an actual barbarian. It has become a private joke between us. People judge us—they judge by our clothes and our words. But they do not see beyond that. Beyond the truth that I hide whatever sensitivity I got with sheer crassness and he hides his barbarianism with the cold, unfeeling politeness. Hey, I never said we didn't have flaws, we only know how to deal with it in our own way.

I know how the world sees us. I also know that they are blind to what we are to one another. He is the icy edge to my fiery intensity. Whereas I burn with the flames of a thousand stars—some say TOO much intensity, he meets every challenge with the arctic precision of a cold-blooded, expertly wielded scythe. I am well aware that I rush headlong into battle—that doesn't imply that I don't bring my brain to go along with it. I bring him.

I needed his coolness to temper my flames—ones that I know would get me into serious trouble someday. I need his impartiality and his cold demeanor to hold me back when I would otherwise go off-kilter and jus rush on ahead without plan or forethought. And he needs me to fuel his rage. He is too cold at times—too much like his bladed self—he hungers for the fight but he needed my strength to fuel the battle-lust that flows through him. I lend him my fire—he grounds me with his ice. Together we have forged a formidable partnership.

Now, with this latest shocker, I can clearly see where my partner's new discovery is headed. It is a fact that I found I am not too mad or even resentful of. I have known—_always_—that there were sides of him locked away from me. That's why we never resonated. At first we assumed it's simply because we were both of us Alpha-male types. The idea of baring our souls and forging together gave me the heebie-jeebies. It's like declaring love and hugging like crazy in front of an assembled crowd and sharing with him MY stage. The sheer notion is enough to make me contemplate gutting the damned idiot myself.

With the truth now out that we were both intended for someone else, is it any wonder that we are sharing a look all our previous foes discovered led to their utter demise? And is it any wonder why our sometimes Boss and long-suffering friend wished he was anywhere except near us? Go figure it out yourself. I'm too tired. I spent too much time thing. Damnit, I knew it was a bad idea. Gods, now I have a migraine. Gotta eat…thinking is hungry, tiresome work.

* * *

**TSUBAKI**

I have failed her.

I know that she will never see it the way I do. I know that to her, even now, it was _**she**_ that failed in yet another way. Failed to meet up with the expectations of the one she has bled so much for to gain the slightest bit of approval. I wonder if this trial—this test was somehow just another way for Kami-san to show her daughter that she has been found wanting yet again.

I wish I could have the words needed to heal her…comfort her. My presence is a paltry excuse for companionship when I am unable to even do the most basic of a weapon's task—resonate with her Meister. I know that she treasures me—just as deeply I treasure her. I will deny her nothing that could and would make her stronger. Anything that could let her gain even a speck more of confidence and peace, I would willingly trade blood for. But with a few words and a truth too unnerving and consuming for us to deny—here we are—left with nothing but our spirits broken and our minds in turmoil.

I cannot be with her. She may never see the truth of it, but Professor Stein had. And with his words, I saw my own failure and the truth we both denied unknowingly. Something that has nagged at me countless of night before whenever I berated myself for being selfish and petty. I knew deep inside of me that there was a void—an emptiness to our bond—one we have attempted to fill in through friendship and sisterly love, with training and studies and endless hours of battles. But it was all in vain…in the end, everything we have worked for until that moment now pales in comparison with the unyielding truth Prof. Stein has presented to us. We cannot be together.

I knew—deep in my heart that the fault does not rely on either of us. It is simply fate and birth that separates us—just as it was always destined to do so. The bitter taste of failure is by no whit lessened by it though…the knowledge mocks me still. I have failed her because after all that we have been through, she still doesn't need me. Not like I needed her. My Meister is strong. Her heart—her soul is undaunted by darkness. Though she fears and doubts and wonders—she is still pure, still fearless. Even without me she is like this. She doesn't need my strength—she doesn't yearn for my serenity. She does not long for what I can give her—she simply waits for what I deem to give her. She never asks, never demands…only waits. She keeps waiting for something I do not know if I could give her.

She is not complete—that much I know. But whatever she hungers for, I can only give a paltry illusion of it. And the truth pains me like nothing else. I wish we could find our intended half, even if my Meister fears and resents our impending separation. I do not relish the dissolution of our bond—I will miss her. I do know, even if she doesn't, that I could never complete her. I want her to be with the one she deserves. The one that could make her great. Just as I long for someone who could finally face up to the cursed blood inside of me that's too hungry and too strong for the fragile, brave soul that once shared mine. I wish for that most of all.


End file.
